


On A Night Like This

by kakashizgirl



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Cake, Dirty Talk, Fireplaces, Horny Madara, M/M, Needy Itachi, Rimming, Uncle/Nephew Incest, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-13
Updated: 2015-07-13
Packaged: 2018-04-09 02:37:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4330599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kakashizgirl/pseuds/kakashizgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Itachi stays the weekend with his Uncle Madara.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On A Night Like This

“I’m really glad you came with me tonight,” Itachi’s uncle grinned blithely at him as the shadows from the front porch light played off the highlights in the older man’s raven hair. Madara’s condo was located in the Gion District of Kyoto; an area known for its geisha and traditional tea houses, and was a veritable shopper’s paradise leaving Uncle Madara in his element. 

“Hai, I’m glad I came too,” Itachi agreed softly. He couldn’t help but notice the way his uncle brushed against him as he fumbled with his keys. The man’s scent intoxicated Itachi and made him feel heady and slightly dizzy.

He had been harboring a crush on his uncle since was old enough to think in that way, and now that Madara had taken an interest in him, his feelings had only strengthened.

Since Itachi’s father, the CEO of Uchiha Pharmaceuticals, was rarely able to find time to spend with him, his brother, Madara, had chosen to take up some of his slack, having no children of his own.

Itachi’s younger brother Sasuke was still a bit young yet, and was still quite clingy to his mother, Mikoto, so Madara set his sights on Itachi, hoping to make some sort of difference in the young man’s life. 

He and Itachi shared similar cultural interests and this evening, they had gone to an antique auction and estate sale, with Madara in search of more antiques to fill his new condo, and had found himself high bidder on an exquisite merchant’s chest crafted entirely of Japanese cypress and cedar. 

Itachi had gasped when Madara had made the winning bid of 500,000 yen. Madara had only winked and whispered that it was worth paying for the things you really wanted… and it seemed to Itachi that somehow Madara _always_ got what he wanted.

Madara’s home in Kyoto was many miles away from the home of his brother Fugaku and his wife, Mikoto, in Konoha, a small village outside of Tokyo, so Itachi had come with plans to spend the weekend from Friday night to Sunday evening with his uncle.

The night had turned out slightly chilly, even though the first hints of spring were already in the air. 

“I really wish I would have bought that old granite kitsune for this empty place in the entryway,” Madara mused, looking at a vacant spot in the little courtyard that was graced with a small purple leafed maple tree and some low growing shrubs. 

Itachi agreed with him while quietly admiring the height difference between him and his uncle. The man towered over him, a good fifteen centimeters. Their distinct difference in size made Itachi somehow yearn for the man even more. He had imagined on more than one occasion how they would look together, how their bodies would fit in so many provocative positions, and this night was no different. 

They entered the dark apartment which was immaculately clean and quiet and always. There was never a thing out of place and it still smelled faintly of new construction with a hint of cinnamon. Itachi memorized the smell in his mind, associating it with one of the places he most wanted to be.

“It’s a little chilly. I think I’ll start a fire in the fireplace,” Madara murmured as he tossed his keys, wallet and cell phone on the table in the entry hall. He smiled at his young houseguest who was carefully removing his shoes by the door. “If you like, we could have some after-dinner dessert and wine.”

“Wine?” Itachi’s eyes widened. “Me? Really?”

Madara looked taken aback at Itachi’s surprised manner. “Well, you are fourteen now. I think you’re plenty old enough to have a little.”

Itachi could barely contain his joy, but covered it with a cool smirk at his uncle. Suddenly he felt that the mood for tonight was being set beautifully and he hadn’t had to do a thing except be in the right place at the right time.

~ ~ ~

Itachi took another small bite of the vanilla cake Madara had purchased at the Hougyokudou Bakery earlier in the week. It was moist and buttery and quite delicate in texture. Itachi being a extreme sweet fanatic savored the taste, closing his eyes, letting his head fall back slightly as if he was beginning to melt, and moaning softly at its deliciousness. 

Madara watched him intently from his place on the floor by the fire. “You like that, hmm, Itachi?” 

“Hai. I love it,” his voice came out more along the lines one would make when he had received the first longed for sexual touch from his lover than a person who was eating a slice of cake. 

“That good, huh?” Madara looked slightly amused at his young nephew’s expressions of love for the tender delicacy on the dessert plate in his hands. “I don’t think I’ve ever met a teenager who loves sweets as much as you do, Itachi.”

Itachi nodded, continuing to take bite after delectable bite of his cake, while Madara poured them both a small cup of sake. The sake he had brought them was Tsukiusage (the Moon Rabbit) from the Nara Prefecture. 

He had bought it on a scavenger hunt for more antiques there, back in the fall and was hoping for the perfect time to use this sweet sparkling sake, and the time was now. Itachi being young and unaccustomed to the taste of alcohol would surely love this fruity sensation. He handed the glass to Itachi motioning for him to drink up. 

Itachi did, and though at first, he grimaced at the burn of the sake going down, he found it surprisingly pleasant. Moments later, his cake plate was left untouched on the hearth while he downed cup after cup of the delicious Moon Rabbit. 

“You’d better slow down there,” Madara smiled at him with a wickedly sexy smile as he watched the boy’s insatiable appetite with unbridled hunger. 

“Heh…” Itachi smirked as he downed another cup. He looked over at the remains of the bottle, which was about a quarter full, and throwing caution to the wind grabbed it by the neck and turned it up.

Shortly, the room began feel as if it had done a dizzying sway to the left and suddenly sake was pouring down the front of his shirt and down the crotch of his jeans. 

“Oh fuck!” his slurred words told Madara that he had already consumed a good amount more than he should have. 

“Here, let’s get those wet clothes off you,” Madara sighed, preparing to get up from his comfortable spot reclining on the floor by the fire, faintly wondering if this had been a bad idea. What he meant was, ‘ _you_ take your wet clothes off, and _I’ll_ get you a towel’, but instead, his words were met with a sly look from his nephew.

His obsidian eyes sparkled in the romantic light of the fireplace, playing off his already far- too-beautiful-to-belong-to-a-boy features. “Why don’t you take them off for me, uncle?”

The words that rolled out of his intoxicated mouth were sexy and seductive. He got up on his hands and knees and crawled slowly to his uncle. 

When he was within touching distance of the older man, he sat back with his buttocks on the heels of his feet, and pulled the band from his hair that held his long black locks in the ever-present ponytail. Licking his lips as he watched his uncle’s reaction to his actions, he began to unbutton his shirt. 

“Come on, uncle,” he purred, “ be a good host and help me get out of these wet, _sticky_ clothes.” He was more than pleased as he watched his Uncle appear to move in slow motion towards him. 

“Itachi-chan, you shouldn’t tease me like this, you know… unless you want to get fucked raw.”

And then warm lips crushed needfully against his, feral-like and heavily laced with desire for his teenage nephew. 

“What if that’s what I want?” came Itachi’s voice against his uncle’s mouth, thrusting his tongue deeply into the older man’s mouth, biting at his lower lip. 

Madara groaned at the feeling of the teen’s advances, greedily eating at Itachi’s mouth. Within seconds Itachi’s shirt was being ripped off of him, buttons flying in all directions, pinging against the stone of the hearth. 

“Ahhh, yes,” he moaned in enraptured delight, arching up into Madara’s touches as his uncle took control of his slighter body, pleasuring him in ways he had only dreamed of.

Itachi felt his control slipping quickly away from him. He reached for the bottle of sake that still had about three to four centimeters depth of sake remaining in it. He lifted the bottle to his lips, pretending to drink the sweet alcohol, and purposefully let it run down his bare chest in rivers, tempting his uncle to lick it off him. 

Madara took the bottle from his hands, and pushing Itachi back to the floor, turned up the bottle and took a swig. He loved that warm sweet burn that eased down his throat, but he loved the sight of his young nephew on the floor before him, covered in warm sweet sake, his nipples already hard from Madara’s roaming hands.

“Itachi… are you sure about this?” Madara’s words fell on senses that were lost in the sensations of intoxication and a man’s hands that were far more experienced than Itachi could have imagined. He unbuttoned his own shirt, letting it fall to the ground in a quiet whisper, and leaned down to begin licking the sweet trails of sake from Itachi’s chest.

Paying special attention to those tender pink peaks, Madara latched onto one erect nipple, biting down on it, causing Itachi to wince, then moan out, “God! Yes!” Madara would have not guessed him to enjoy his slightly sadistic side, but Itachi seemed to not only enjoy it, but want more of it. 

“Nnnh. Bite me again,” were the whispered forbidden words that slipped salaciously from his mouth.

“You like that?” Madara droned looking up at the beautiful flushed features of his nephew. 

“Hai…” Itachi murmured, closing his eyes as Madara’s hand found its way to the youth’s hardened cock, stroking and pressing at it through his wet jeans.

“Mmm… oh, this just won’t do. You’re all soaked down here. We’ll have to get these off right away,” he whispered playfully. 

Itachi nodded his agreement as Madara deftly began to unfasten his jeans and slide them down his body revealing his swollen aching cock. He could feel his blood pulsing hot and fast through his veins as his uncle’s fingertips traced burning trails of fire down to his manhood. He stroked at the silken hardness of it and took it into his hand pumping at it a few times, encircling the head with his thumb, spreading Itachi’s wetness across his crown. 

“Are you a virgin, Itachi?” Madara’s voice rolled across his ears like erotic thunder, causing him to tremble.

“Do you care?” Itachi muttered back, thrusting into his uncle’s skillful hands.

“Don’t get smart with me; just answer the question,” Madara murmured. 

“I touch myself every night, and I dream of you taking me from behind, Uncle,” Itachi purred against the man’s ear. 

“Do you… ?” Madara slid down the boy’s stomach, languidly licking away the sweet stickiness of the sake. His mouth found the soft black pubic hair that graced his engorged member, and nipping and biting at it teasingly, he could taste and smell the mingling of sweet pungent sake and musky male arousal. 

He smiled at the way Itachi’s cock twitched and jerked at his attentions, and taking the tender length in his hand, he slid it into his mouth, working his tongue around the tip, carefully massaging the underside of his head, and the thick throbbing vein that ran the length of his nephew’s dick. 

He began that slow steady rhythm that drives a man insane, sucking forcefully on Itachi’s delicious pink hardness, humming and swallowing around his member, and in moments, his mouth was being filled with the warm flood of Itachi’s release. He swallowed every bit, feeling his own cock aching greedily from it’s confined place inside his slacks. 

Itachi’s moans and whimpers filled the silence, combining with the peaceful crackling of the fire. “Please, Uncle Madara… please fuck me… I want to know what it feels like,” he whispered as Madara pulled himself up to hover over the heaving chest of the boy. 

“You want to you know what _what_ feels like?”

Itachi pulled his uncle’s head down to kiss his come-drenched mouth. “What it feels like for you to fuck me.”

“Are you sure you want to know?”

“I told you, I play with myself nearly every night and think of you.”

“And what do you do when you masturbate, Itachi?”

“I massage my cock with lotion …” 

“And what else?”

“I put lotion on my fingers and slide them deep in my ass …”

“And what else?”

“I dream of riding your cock… that I know is so big and hard…”

“Nnnh… Itachiii…”

“Uncle, please…” Itachi was becoming evermore impatient.

Madara had all he could take of the boy’s delightfully obscene confessions. Itachi had convinced him, and he was quite aware that it hadn’t taken much convincing, but he was horny for Itachi, and had been for quite some time, and this was a chance he just really didn’t want to say ‘no’ to. 

It wasn’t everyday, in fact, that you had a fourteen year old with a body that wouldn’t quit and a face to match, and a sex drive to rival that of a twenty year old offering himself up to you… _you_ being a thirty two year old single man. That was enough convincing.

Madara stood and slid his pants off, never taking his eyes off his brother’s son there in the firelight. Itachi had raised his upper body up on his elbows and was admiring the view of his uncle’s perfect nakedness.

“Will you let me suck your cock?” Itachi purred. 

The boy was slutty enough, Madara decided. This was going to be fun. 

“Maybe later,” Madara slid down on his knees between Itachi’s legs, spreading him wide and pushing him back. “Right now, I’m doing the sucking _and_ the licking, _and_ the fucking… and there’s something here I want to taste…”

Itachi whined out as he felt the man’s tongue running the length of the cleft in his ass, groaning as he felt Madara’s fingers spreading his ass open wide, and his tongue flicking at that tiny pink puckered bud. There was so much sensation in the way that his uncle’s hot wet appendage slid in and out of his asshole, he thought he would come again. 

Then the tongue was withdrawn and replaced with a long slender finger, delving into his heated depths. Itachi moaned out at the feeling. He loved fingering himself and had grown more than accustomed to the sensation. This was what he had dreamed of. 

Another finger slid in along with the first, and he could feel the man scissoring and stretching him, preparing him for what was to come. He writhed sexily on the floor, spreading his legs wide, arching against his uncle’s hand, begging him for more, while, Madara fully engulfed his succulent cock again, adding a third finger to his ass. 

Before long, he was dancing on the edge of his orgasm again. “I’m close, uncle!” he whimpered, wanting to come again, but desiring to be filled with his uncle’s massive cock this time. 

“Hai,” Madara muttered, coaxing him over onto his stomach and pulling him up on all fours in front of him. 

He felt Madara massaging his ass cheeks, digging deeply into the soft pale flesh of Itachi’s butt, spreading him wide open, using his thumbs to open his entrance. He smiled as he watched Itachi’s quivering pucker, glistening lusciously in the firelight. This was going to feel utterly amazing. 

He reached eagerly underneath the sofa cushion for a bottle of lubricant he kept there for lonely nights unlike tonight and lubed his cock heavily, then ran some on Itachi’s trembling ass, plunging his finger inside a couple of times to make sure he was well-slicked.

_What would Fugaku say?_ The words seemed to take on a life of their own, of their own accord. _What would your only brother say if he knew you were about to shove your huge cock up his oldest son’s ass? What the fuck would he say?_

_Who gives a shit what he would say?_ Madara shooed away the interrogations of his conscience. What Fugaku didn’t know, damn sure wouldn’t hurt him. And what the fuck would it matter anyway? 

The boy would be getting fucked somewhere soon with a sexy ass like this, and he looked like a fucking girl! It was a damn wonder he hadn’t already gotten pounded at that stupid high dollar all-boy’s prep school Fugaku insisted they attend. Why not let it be someone who cared about him, and didn’t want to hurt him in the process.

“Uncle?”

The desperation in Itachi’s voice shook him out of his thoughts, and he pushed against his nephew’s virgin hole. It responded as he imagined it would-- with quite a bit of resistance, even though he had stretched him well, it was still a very tight fit.

“Goddammit, Itachi. You’re so fucking tight,” Madara whispered, bearing down with his weight against the tiny opening. “Relax…”

He reached up to sweep Itachi’s hair from his back so that it hung over one shoulder and out of the way of all that precious flesh. Then leaning against his nephew, he ran his tongue along Itachi’s shoulder blade, nipping and groaning at the delicious sheen of sweat that had broken out all over his young body.

“Just relax… I won’t hurt you… I promise.”

He suckled on Itachi’s neck, and whispering sweetly obscene words into his ear, he felt the boy’s body unwind beneath him. 

“Ahhh…” the sigh that drifted from Itachi’s lips was Madara’s signal to go ahead. He pushed again, and this time he could feel the wide mushroom head of his cock slide in. 

Itachi cried out the moment he was breached. “Uncle! It burns!”

“Are you sure you want me to do this to you, Itachi?” Madara had stilled himself. He could feel his resolve waning. He yearned to thrust his cock deep into the moist hot depths of his nephew, whose body was quaking against him even now.

“Hai…” he felt Itachi purposefully relax again. “Do it. I want you to fuck me.”

Madara leaned back and thrust into him shallowly over and over again, working his way in deeper and deeper with each stroke. With every move forward, Itachi would moan out wantonly, and with every move forward, it felt better and better for him. 

Madara gripped the milky slenderness of his hips, loving the way his cock looked disappearing in and out of his nephew’s ass way _way_ too much. This was the most erotic sight he’d ever witnessed. Itachi was so slim and pale, so fucking feminine and yet had the most gorgeous cock he’d also ever laid eyes on.

The images of Itachi’s body made him want to fuck the boy hard. Too hard. He wanted to hurt him and punish him for being so fucking pretty and perfect; he wanted to make him beg for more cock, and then spank him for being such a greedy little slut.

Itachi was beginning to move in time to his uncle’s thrusts. He was beginning to push back against his uncle’s body, each time Madara’s thick shaft was buried inside him, Itachi was rocking his hips hard against him, meeting every thrust. 

Their balls slapped sinfully against each other and the room was filled with wet erotic noises-- the products of their lovemaking. Itachi’s panting and moans laced the air with lust, and Madara’s rough growls and groans with animalistic desire. 

“Ahh… haa… god! Uncle… Madara! Your cock is so big! ”

“Mmm… Itachi… you feel so fucking good, so hot… and tight”

The sounds filled the room and with each slap of the flesh, with each cry… they moved closer and closer to their release. Madara could feel the sweet warm feeling beginning to pool in his stomach, teasing at his cock, threatening to flood him with that delicious feeling to which nothing else could compare.

“Uncle! Please touch me, I want to come! I can’t take it.”

Madara reached around and took Itachi’s neglected length in his hand, pumping it in time with his thrusts, angling his hips so that he hammered into the boy’s prostate over and over. 

Within moments of touching his young sensitive cock, Itachi was filling his uncle’s hand with come. The muscles of his ass wildly convulsed around Madara‘s member, sucking him in deep and squeezing down on his length so intensely, he was flooding Itachi’s insides with a tide a warm wet semen. 

He had never came so much in his life. His cock pumped and throbbed, filling his nephew full to bursting. So full that he could actually feel the hot juices flowing out, soaking the hair around his cock, and running down his balls.

“Oh, fuck,” he muttered as he slid heavily out of Itachi and fell onto the floor beside him, pulling his young houseguest close to his heaving naked chest. 

“Holy fucking god,” Itachi whispered.

“I’ll take it that you enjoyed that?” Madara grinned, feeling quite slaked as he watched the orange firelight dancing on the ceiling above them.

“More than I ever dreamed…” Itachi murmured, slipping peacefully off into sleep. 

~ ~ ~

Itachi shut the door to Madara’s black sport utility and walked around to the driver’s side to bid his uncle goodbye. 

Madara smiled at his teenage nephew over the dark sunglasses he was known for wearing anytime he was outdoors. 

“Will you come visit me again soon?”

“Are you kidding me?” Itachi grinned. “I’ve got spring break coming up week after next; if you’re up for a week with me, I’ll be there!” 

“You’ve got a deal!” Madara smiled at his nephew’s enthusiasm. “We’ll go check out that new antique store I was telling you about.” 

“Yeah, right,” Itachi smirked, “… and after we’re finished there, we’ll check out your new mattress.” 

Madara winked and nodded at him. This was entirely too good to be true. He was now officially fucking his brother’s fourteen year old son. He decided that therapy was definitely not out of the question, as was looking into a life insurance policy for when Fugaku found out. He backed out slowly out of the driveway, waving goodbye to Itachi, fantasizing about the next time they would be together.


End file.
